Rest Day
by Hydrilla
Summary: [AU] [OS] [Birthday fic for our lil sist, Dyn Adr:*] [Yang Sasuke butuhkan seusai perjalanan bisnis yang panjang adalah waktu beristirahat.]


_**Rest Day**_

 _ **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story (c) Hydrilla**_

 _ **AU, OOC, typos, misstype, etc.**_

 _ **Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yang Sasuke butuhkan seusai perjalanan bisnis yang panjang adalah waktu beristirahat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Teruntuk Dyn Adr, ficlet singkat sebagai hadiah bagi dedeq emesh yang tidak dapat ditandingi kerecehannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke Uchiha memasuki rumahnya dengan mendesah pelan. Wajahnya lesu, helaian biru gelapnya tak lagi dapat didefinisikan sebagai 'rapi'. Jasnya ia sampir asal-asalan di bahu, lengan kemejanya telah tergulung hingga siku. Dasinya masih tergantung lugu, tapi telah kendor biar tidak mencekik leher.

Korden-korden di jendela rumahnya telah terbuka. Membuat cahaya matahari yang menusuk mata lelahnya masuk dengan serakah. Sudah seminggu lebih Sasuke tidak melihat cuaca secerah ini sebab ia memilih berjibaku dengan tumpukan dokumen dan pengecekan proses produksi ketika berada di luar kota. Tugas kantor. Itulah alasan dibaliknya rasa lelah yang menimpanya kala ini.

Lelaki itu melemparkan tubuhnya pada sofa panjang berwarna kelabu. Saking lelahnya, ia merasa bahwa sofa tersebut menjadi lebih empuk empat kali lipat. Sekali lagi ia hembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat. Ia baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnis yang cukup panjang. Sasuke hanya ingin menenangkan otot-ototnya yang tegang. Urusan kantor lainnya bisa ia pikir belakangan.

Kadang, Sasuke berpikir bahwa ia terlalu ambisius. Ia kejar semua proyek besar di kantor hingga kehidupannya hanya berkutat pada kantor, rumah, dan kembali ke kantor. Akan tetapi, ia lakukan semua itu demi _masa depan_ yang akan segera tiba dalam hitungan bulan.

Pikirannya melalang buana pada kilasan-kilasan masa depan yang ia bayangkan ketika sesosok perempuan mengintip dari pintu dapur.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Kata wanita itu.

Sasuke lantas membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Ya," jawabnya sambil melambaikan tangan agar perempuan tersebut mendekat ke arahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, perempuan berambut merah muda itu datang seusai melepas celemeknya. Ia membawa baki berisi dua gelas teh dengan uap yang masih mengepul. Setelah menaruh baki tersebut di atas meja, ia dudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Pria itu lantas mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pangkuan sang perempuan, berusaha menyamankan dirinya dengan wajah menghadap perut si perempuan yang tak lagi rata.

Perempuan itu lantas mengelus rambut Sasuke dengan lembut. Berusaha memberi ketenangan seusai hari-hari panjang yang lelaki itu lalui seorang diri di kota seberang. Sasuke pasti sangat lelah, begitulah yang ia pikir. Sebab, sepanjang yang ia tahu, lelaki itu tidak pernah semanja ini. Biasanya, lelaki itu merasa cukup dengan sebuah pelukan panjang ketika ia pulang, lalu mandi, dan diikuti dengan makan bersama.

Sasuke meraih jari-jemari perempuan yang tengah mengelus kepalanya itu. Ia genggam tangan tersebut, lantas mengecup jari manis yang disemati sebuah cincin putih berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari. Sebuah cincin yang menjadi bukti ikrar mereka sepuluh bulan yang lalu. Bukti bahwa ia akan bersama dengan Sakura Uchiha hingga maut memisahkan keduanya.

Hari-hari melelahkan yang dilaluinya seakan telah menjadi memori di masa lampau hanya karena perlakuan lembut dari sang istri. Sasuke merasa bahwa ia bisa melalui hari-hari sekeras dan semelelahkan apapun itu, asal ia disediakan waktu cuti untuk beristirahat dengan Sakura. Sebab semua penatnya seolah sirna dalam sekejap hanya karena senyuman tulus perempuan itu. Seakan semuanya terbayar lunas dengan pelukan hangat yang menyambutnya ketika ia pulang. Ia hanya butuh beristirahat seharian ditemani perempuan yang telah bersumpah untuk sehidup semati dengannya.

Sasuke hembuskan napasnya perlahan. Merasa bahwa energinya perlahan-lahan mulai terkumpul. Ia lepas genggamannya pada jemari Sakura dan mengelus perut perempuan itu sebelum mengecupnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Jagoan?" Tanyanya pada jabang bayi yang diramalkan dokter akan terlahir ke bumi dalam rentang waktu tiga bulan lagi.

Sakura terkekeh atas tingkah suaminya tapi Sasuke tak ambil peduli. Salah satu alasan lagi mengapa Sasuke rela bekerja keras adalah _masa depan_ dari anaknya yang menjadi tanggungannya nanti. Ia tak apa, ia melakukannya dengan hati yang ringan. Sebab, selelah apa pun ia nanti, senyuman hangat sang istri dan tawa riang anaknya di hari beristirahatnya sanggup membayar semuanya.

 **END**

 _a/n:_

 _Teruntuk dinda yang telah berulang tahun, selamat dind! Semoga makin dilancarkan semua urusannya, bahagia selalu, keterima di jurusan yang diinginkan dan PTN yang diimpikan, sehat selalu, dan selalu diberi rahmat dari Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa. Semoga tingkat humormu jadi ribuan, ya, dind:* Jangan receh mulu:*_

 _Khusus buat dinda aku menerjang WB dan kemageran nulis meski disisipi curhatan yang pengen segera libur kuliah :*_

 _Semoga suka dan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca fanfiksi ini! :D_

 _Salam hangat,_

— _nindy._


End file.
